


Left In The Cold

by k_howard_is_here



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/pseuds/k_howard_is_here
Summary: Jane is woken during the night and discovers the front door of the house wide open. Her next discovery sends the Queens reeling.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

An icy chill stirred Jane from her sleep. Blindly patting her duvet to pull it back up around her, she frowned when she realised that the cold was not due to her duvet slipping down the bed. Odd. Why was the room so terribly cold then?

Confused, Jane fumbled for her bedside lamp and rubbed her eyes sleepily, slipping out of bed and pulling her fluffy dressing gown around her for warmth. She opened her bedroom door further to peer out into the hallway – Jane always kept her bedroom door open a crack, just in case anyone needed her during the night – and found the house was silent. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she noted the time: 4am. Jane shivered, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her, and padded downstairs, the freezing chill getting deeper, until suddenly, Jane realised the cause. The front door was wide open.

Jane froze, her heart skipping a beat. Had someone broke into the house? She listened intently for the slightest sound. All she could hear was the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. No, the house was far too quiet. Tentatively, she moved between rooms, checking each for any signs of an intruder. When she was certain nothing was unaccounted for and nothing disturbed, she moved upstairs with a sense of urgency. She needed to check her girls were safe. First, she checked Anne’s room, but wasn’t immediately alarmed when she found her bed empty. She methodically moved on to Kitty’s room and found the two cousins curled up sound asleep. Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She moved on, quietly opening Catherine’s door just enough to hear her light, rhythmic breathing, and did the same for Anna. Lastly, she opened Cathy’s door with more hesitation. Nobody really knew what time the writer eventually retired to bed, however Jane assumed she would have either fallen asleep at her desk or voluntarily slipped into bed by now. But when Jane was met with nothing but silence from her room, she gently opened the door further and gasped.

Cathy’s room was empty.

Jane paled, her head immediately spinning with thoughts. What did this mean? Had Cathy unwittingly interrupted an intruder breaking and entering whilst heading downstairs for another cup of tea? Had someone held her at knifepoint and forced her out of the house?

Jane raced into Catherine’s room. “Catherine! Wake up!” she cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks in both distress and confusion.

Immediately, Catherine leapt up, flicking on the bedside lamp as she frantically got out of bed. “Jane, love, what’s wrong?”

“Cathy’s gone! She’s…” Jane struggled to articulate the words in her panic, unable to think straight. “The front door is wide open…”

But Catherine had already grabbed her dressing gown and headed down the stairs, Jane following close at her heels. Hearing the commotion, Anne and Kitty appeared on the landing. Anna, as usual, was last to poke her head out of her room to investigate.

“What’s going on?” Kitty asked in a tiny voice, peering nervously over the bannister to the landing below, where Catherine was now staring aghast at the open front door.

Catherine turned to look at Jane with wide eyes. She really had no answer for this one. What on Earth had happened? All the different possible scenarios were swirling around in her head, and none of them had a good outcome.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She had to maintain her composure here; think logically and act calmly.

“I’m calling the police,” she said finally, making the executive decision, grabbing the nearby phone.

“Wait!”

The cry made Catherine and Jane turn around. Anne was now standing outside in the snow, her green jacket draped over her shoulders. “Look!”

Jane joined Anne’s side to see what she was pointing to.

Footprints.

“Why would Cathy simply walk out of the house and not tell anyone?” Jane asked, shaking her head, her brow furrowed. None of this made sense.

“Jane!”

Anne and Jane spun around to see Kitty clutching a familiar blue tweed winter coat, looking close to tears.

Cathy’s coat.

As Jane tried to desperately process it all, she heard Catherine frantically rummaging behind Kitty. Silently, she stood up, holding Cathy’s purse and phone.

The look in Catherine’s eyes said it all. Catherine was always the one to stop and think things through, to maintain composure, to be the voice of reason. But now, that façade was wavering as it became clear their friend may have come to harm.

“We need to follow the footprints! See where they lead,” Anne said adamantly, her voice rising up an octave in urgency.

Jane nodded silently, ushering Anne back inside. “Hurry and get dressed.”

Anne didn’t need to be told twice as she grabbed Kitty’s hand and the pair raced upstairs. Jane meanwhile, remained still, leaning against the doorframe, staring out blankly at the snow on the ground. A solitary tear fell down her cheek.

“What’s going on, Catherine?” she whispered.

Catherine always had an answer for everything. But not this time. She placed her hands gently on Jane’s shoulders.

“I don’t know, Jane,” she shook her head.

She cast her eyes up to the grey sky and said a silent prayer.

“But we’ll find her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens head out into the snow in a desperate search for Cathy.

As the Queens hurried out of the door, wrapped up warm for the snow that was continuing to fall in a light flurry, they found themselves filled with dread. They had no idea where the footprints would lead them to and what they would ultimately find. As Jane locked the door, her mind continued to spin with various scenarios: this was just so out of character for Cathy. She was still convinced she hadn’t left voluntarily, on her own terms. Something or someone forced her to leave.

Anne and Kitty led the way, hand in hand along the street, their eyes fixed on the footprint trail as it led them left from the house. But as they reached further along the road where the path split, one leading toward the bridge over the river, the other towards the open space of the park, the footprints began to fade.

“We’ll need to split up,” Jane said, breaking the silence.

Catherine wordlessly joined Anne and Kitty’s side. “I’ll go with Anne and Kitty towards the bridge, if you and Anna are okay heading to the park?” she suggested.

Jane nodded, burrowing her hands into her coat pockets. “You have your phone on you, don’t you? Just in case?”

Catherine lifted her phone up in response, before setting off with the younger two.

Jane stood for a moment and watched as they disappeared down the path. She hoped they didn’t find Cathy; that it would be her and Anna, for Anne and Kitty’s sake.

She just had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

For a while, Jane and Anna trudged through the snow in silence, the only sound the crunching beneath their feet. It suddenly struck Jane that Anna hadn’t uttered a word since she’d appeared from her bedroom. She carefully considered what to say and knew it was inevitable that Cathy would be the subject of the conversation.

“Do you remember anything…odd with Cathy yesterday?’

It was something that was now playing on her mind as she tried desperately to find a rational explanation to the writer’s sudden disappearance. She was pulling at straws, just trying to find even a hint of a reason, anything to provide her with a bit of comfort, to convince her that Cathy was safe.

Anna frowned. “Not really, no. I’ve been trying to think back, but nothing that struck me as unusual. But, this isn’t Cathy. She wouldn’t simply leave like this. Not without saying something…anything.” There was a pause, before Jane realised that Anna had stopped walking, her eyes cast downward.

“Anna?”

Anna shook her head vehemently, not wanting to speak in case her voice betrayed her. It was then Jane realised she was desperately trying not to cry. That the wall she had built so high was cracking at the edges.

“Oh, Anna…”

She wrapped the German girl into a firm hug, despite the fact she was not renowned for the gesture herself and wasn’t really one for such physical contact. There was just something so profound in this moment: Anna was never one to cry or openly convey her emotions. In the whole year and a half the six had lived together, none of them had seen Anna shed a single tear. Yet now, consumed with deep concern for her friend’s wellbeing, Anna was clearly on the verge. This had pushed her almost to the limit; because even though she didn’t always necessarily show it with hugs like the others did, she cared a hell of a lot about Cathy.

“It’s alright,” Jane murmured soothingly. “We’re going to find her and we’re going to bring her home safe.”

Anna allowed herself, for once, to take comfort in Jane’s warming hug. Now she understood what the others meant about Jane being so soothing.

And still, Anna dared not cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Catherine was trying to keep a positive mindset as they got nearer the bridge, but her faith was starting to waver. Anna and Kitty were still slightly ahead, hand in hand, like they were clinging to one another for hope and trying to hold each other together.

Like Jane and Anna, she was replaying the previous day’s events in her head, trying to pinpoint anything that would suggest Cathy was worried or upset, something that would perhaps have triggered such an abrupt departure and drove her to leave the house in the middle of the night, into the snow. And not just that, but with no coat, phone or bank card.

No possessions.

As much as she didn’t want to think it, one almost unbearable thought kept creeping back into her head as they got closer to the bridge. One that made her stomach twist with each step closer and made her eyes prick with tears at the prospect.

But why? Why would Cathy do that?

But then, if she hadn’t done what she was dreading she had, and there was no foul-play involved, why would she leave without her phone? With no intention of telling them she was safe, where she was?

The only other reason was simple: Cathy didn’t want them to know.

Feeling increasingly uneasy, Catherine picked up the pace to catch up with Anne and Kitty. If there was one thing she wanted, it was to protect them. If they were to come across what Catherine was suddenly fearing – and also begging and praying they wouldn’t – she did not want them to see.

She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to make them turn back, to go and find Jane. She felt sick; this just didn’t feel right. Something was wrong.

‘Hey, maybe we should see if Jane and Anna have had any luck?”

Anne stopped in her tracks, turning to face the older girl with a frown. “But surely they would have phoned if they had?”

Catherine sighed, giving a shrug. She was desperately trying to stall them.

“I don’t know. Maybe they don’t have signal?”

Meanwhile, Kitty had taken a few steps ahead, approaching the dimly lit bridge. When Anne realised she wasn’t beside her, she whipped her head around and paled.

Kitty had frozen. Then, she screamed.

Even from where they were, Jane still heard the shrill, panicked scream as it pierced the air.

“Cathy!”

At that, she and Anna bolted back down the path.

_Please, God, please, let her be okay._

Reaching the bridge, they saw the trio huddled near the middle.

As Jane approached, she felt her legs give way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you start coming at me with your pitchforks - I'M SORRY. I'm just trying to get the angst out of my system so I can get some fluff going in one of my others fics, okay?
> 
> As always, kudos and comments* are appreciated. :3
> 
> *Don't you all go losing your heads now.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kitty began to sob uncontrollably, Anne drawing her close, Catherine dropped down beside Cathy and instinctively lifted her gently into her lap, cradling her. She’d clearly been out here for a while, exposed to the elements; she was deathly pale, her lips tinged blue, and snow was clinging to her hair and clothes. But Catherine wasn’t giving up hope. She desperately searched for a pulse, for any sign at all that Cathy was still with them. Breathing a sigh of relief, she glanced up at Jane to give her a silent nod as she shrugged off her coat. There was a pulse, although faint, and her breathing was shallow and slow. Jane stepped away, hurriedly phoning for help. Time was of the essence. Wrapping her coat around the writer, keeping her close to her chest to try and keep her warm and shield her from the cold the best she could, Catherine tentatively stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort and reassurance. Anna quietly approached, also offering her coat, which they used to wrap Cathy’s legs and feet.

After a few moments, Jane returned. “An ambulance is on its way. They’ve just said to try and keep her as warm as we can until they arrive.”

Aware of Kitty’s distress, Jane turned to the girl and enveloped her and Anne in a hug. “She’s okay. We’re going to get her to the hospital and she’s going to be fine, okay?” Her voice quivered as she spoke, and she just hoped the girls thought it was because of the cold and not because she was also trying not to cry.

Ten minutes later, to their relief, they heard the distant sound of a siren.

Catherine, feeling Cathy’s ice-cold skin against hers, began to pray.

* * *

At the hospital, as they anxiously waited in the corridor, Catherine was mulling over their theories.

“The strange thing is, I don’t think someone forced Cathy out of the house.”

Jane, restlessly leaning against the wall opposite her, gave a frown. “What makes you say that?”

Catherine shook her head. “There were no marks on her skin: no bruises, no cuts…nothing. No signs of self-defence or a struggle.”

Jane took a moment to consider what Catherine was insinuating. “So, you think, what? That she went out there herself? On her own accord?”

She caught movement in the corner of her eye and cast a quick look over to Anne and Kitty in the corner. The pair had fallen asleep, exhausted, not long after they had arrived and were now curled up together.

In response, Catherine lowered her voice, giving a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s the only logical explanation.”

“But why?”

As Jane asked, she was reminded of Anna, who was standing to her left. She locked eyes with the girl, looking for answers.

“Only Cathy can tell us that,” Anna said simply, casting her eyes back down to the ground.

* * *

It came as no surprise when a doctor finally came around and advised Cathy was suffering from severe hypothermia from exposure. They were treating her with warmed intravenous fluids and airway rewarming with oxygen, and were told that once her core body temperature was high enough and she was therefore stabilised they’d be able to see her. Relieved to hear Cathy was getting the treatment and care she so desperately needed and reassured by the doctor’s words, Jane finally collapsed into the seat beside Catherine.

“You’ll be able to rest now, mhm?” Catherine wrapped an arm around her.

Jane was so tired that she didn’t even respond, simply resting her head on Catherine’s shoulder as she began to drift off. She was always last to switch off emotionally: she always had to know everyone was safe before she went to bed at night. If Anne and Anna stayed out later, she wouldn’t fully fall asleep until she heard the familiar click of the key in the lock. Catherine gently draped her coat over her, careful not to disturb her. Finally, she glanced up at Anna, who had barely moved since they had arrived an hour ago.

“You okay?”

Anna gave a slow nod. Catherine gave her a smile, patting the empty seat on her right side. “Come and rest, love.”

Catherine knew she couldn’t approach this in the same way she would with any of the other Queens. Anna required a different tact; she had never been one for divulging her emotions or seeking out a comforting hug. But, perhaps, easing her into conversation might just help her.

“It’s been a tough night, huh?” Catherine kept her tone casual and calm.

Anna merely shrugged. She didn’t know what to say.

Catherine exhaled quietly. She knew Anna was feeling awkward and uncomfortable; she hadn’t missed the critical look Anne had given her when they’d first arrived. Anna’s silence throughout the entire night was clearly something she found disconcerting. But that was the problem: Anne was used to everyone else being so vocal and open, that she forgot that Anna’s reactions were different, because it was very rare that she was ever in a position where she had to. She maintained a quiet, steady composure, preferring to stand on the side-lines out of the way, which to the younger pair of Queens, could easily be interpreted as being unconcerned. Fortunately, Catherine was older and wiser enough to know that this wasn’t the case. But she knew Anna had noticed she was being judged, and in the wrong way, and she wanted her to know she understood how she was feeling: misunderstood.

Catherine hesitated before speaking again. She knew Anna was holding back. After carefully considering her words, she tried again.

“I know you care a lot about Cathy. In fact, you often show it in more thoughtful ways than what we do, albeit more subtle ways. You’ll leave her a new notebook on her desk when you know she’s almost filled her current one. You’ll have a freshly made tea ready for her next break without her asking. They are small actions, but they mean a lot.”

Beside her, Anna bit her lip, her heart swelling. Catherine would never know how much It meant to her to know that she understood her, when nobody else could. When she’d seen Anne’s wide-eyed look, she’d felt like a monster. She realised that Anna and Kitty probably thought she was unfeeling and hollow: that because she didn’t cry or shout or scream she didn’t care. The thing was, Anna felt incapacitated when highly emotional situations arose: like her body just shut off, the big brick wall raised high. You were at your most vulnerable when you broke down: she couldn’t be hurt if she didn’t show it. But it didn’t mean she didn’t feel. After all, she’d almost let her guard down today with Jane, just for a second. That had to mean something. Right?

So, Anna lifted her head to look Catherine in the eye and threw her arms around her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, when a gentle hand rested on Jane’s shoulder, stirring her from her sleep. It was a kind-faced nurse.

“I just wanted to let you know you can go and see her now.”

Jane thanked her and glanced around at the others. All of them were fast asleep, including Anna, who had curled up in Catherine’s lap. It was tempting to wake them all to deliver the good news, but Jane also felt the urge to see Cathy alone, just for a moment.

She looked so fragile lying in the hospital bed, surrounded by various wires and tubes all connected to her. Jane was glad to see that her face – which had been so frighteningly pale before – had now regained a hint of colour. She looked peaceful as she slept; comfortable. Jane quietly sat beside her, instinctively resting her hand on hers. Thankfully, her hand was no longer stone cold, but slightly warm to the touch.

At the contact, Cathy began to stir. Jane stroked her hair reassuringly.

“It’s alright, love. I’m here.”

As Cathy’s brown eyes flickered open, blinking as they adjusted to the light, Jane gave a sigh of relief.

Cathy’s eyes finally landed on Jane and she gave a look of confusion. “What happened?”

Jane tilted her head, a small smile on her lips. “Well, I was kind of hoping you could help with that. I woke up to find the front door wide open and you were gone. We all went out to look for you. We found you at the bridge.”

Jane watched as Cathy’s expression changed as she explained what had happened: from confusion, to concern, to realisation. “I haven’t done that for years,” Cathy whispered, staring at the wall.

“Done what?” Jane furrowed her brow.

“When I was a little girl, my mother used to say she often found me sleepwalking. It started not long after my father died. But, eventually, it seemed to stop…my mother didn’t mention it anymore. She just assumed I had grown out of it.”

As Cathy spoke, Jane typed fervently on her phone. She gave a knowing glance at Cathy as she read out her findings. “Sleepwalking is commonly triggered by sleep deprivation,” she raised an eyebrow at Cathy, giving her a playful nudge. “We really need to sort out your sleeping habits.”

Cathy gave a laugh. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be falling asleep at my desk.”

“Well, at least I know what to get you for Christmas this year,” Jane teased.

Cathy flashed her a wary look. “What’s that?”

“A contraption that shuts off the lights and pushes you into bed at a decent hour!”

As the pair laughed, Jane leapt to her feet and embraced the writer.

Cathy was safe. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all put down your pitchforks now! :P You didn't think I'd be that mean, did you?  
> I couldn't resist putting in a bit of Catherine being a mum and digging into Anna's character a little: I've always thought of her as being misunderstood so I thought why not delve into it here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all your comments and kudos. It's so appreciated. :3  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Just me again, with your next dose of angst. Did you expect any less from me? :P Thank you for taking the time to read and please let me know your thoughts in the comments! Kudos is also always appreciated if you enjoyed. :3
> 
> I hope all of you out there are keeping safe during this tough time! It's a crazy world out there right now. but we'll get through it!


End file.
